The primary purpose of camouflage is to hide a person or an object. This is often accomplished using a fabric printed with a camouflage pattern. The pattern may resemble tree limbs, leaves, rocks, and attempts to appear three dimensional. The colors selected for use in the printed pattern help blend the object into the environment, while the pattern provides an artificial depth and contrast to break up the outline of the person or object.
Three dimensional camouflage can provide greater artificial depth and contrast, increasing the ability of the material to hide the person or object. Three dimensional camouflage is typically formed from netting material or multiple pieces of fabric joined together in a single unit. These methods of forming three dimensional camouflage are costly. Therefore, there is a need for camouflage material having a three dimensional appearance.